The use of catheters to deliver or withdrawn fluids from a patient for various medical procedures is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,623 describes a pain management system that uses various embodiments of infusion catheters to deliver fluid medication from a pump, through tubing, to a wound site. With such systems, catheter connectors are typically used to connect the catheter to various devices, such as tubing, a fluid reservoir or other fluid delivery device, and so forth. In the system of the '623 patent, a conventional Toughy Borst connector is used to connect the distal end of a medical tube to the proximal end of the catheter.
In addition to Toughy Borst connectors, various other configurations of catheter connectors are available. For example, Epimed International of Farmers Branch, Tex., USA, manufactures a low profile twist-lock catheter connector known as the “Stingray™ Connector.” This device has axially aligned halves that twist to an open position to allow insertion of the catheter in a first half, and subsequently twist to a closed position with and audible and tactile click that indicates complete engagement with the catheter. The second half connects to a tube or other fluid delivery device for delivering fluid through the connector to the catheter.
Smiths Medical International Ltd. of the United Kingdom offers a catheter connector under the “EpiFuse™” tradename that consists of two halves joined by a living hinge. A catheter is inserted into a hole at the base of the connector and is retained when the two halves are folded and locked together.
Often, the use of such catheters and connectors must be maintained over extended treatment time periods. It has been a well-known practice to secure these devices with tape. However, the use of a tape dressing can be problematic in that, among other drawbacks, such dressings must be frequently changed, which can irritate the skin around the wound site and lead to build up of adhesive on the catheter devices. This adhesive can result in contaminates adhering to the devices, and can render the devices difficult to handle.
In this regard, devices have been developed to secure a catheter or catheter connector to the patient without excessive use of tape. One such device is the “Grip-Lok™” securement device from Zefon International Inc. of Ocala, Fla., USA. This device includes an adhesive base layer that attaches to the patient's skin. The catheter or catheter/connector combination is pressed onto an adhesive pad attached to an upper surface of the base layer. A Velcro™ closure layer is then folded over the catheter and attaches to the upper surface of the base layer.
Another known catheter connector securement device is the “Statlock™” device from Bard Access Systems of Salt Lake City, Utah, USA. This device includes an anterior anchor pad that attaches to the patient's skin. A “roll-in, roll-out” cage-like structure is attached to an upper surface of the anchor pad and is specifically designed for insertion and retention of a “SnapLock™” catheter connector (also from Bard Access Systems). A separate exit site pad includes a device for securing and preventing migration of the catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,355 describes a device for securing a catheter connector on the patient's body. The device includes an anchor pad that attaches to the patient's skin, with a retainer attached to an upper surface of the pad. The retainer has a base member and a cover hinged to the base member and movable between an open and latch-closed position. The base and cover each have respective grooves that cooperate to form a channel in the closed position of the cover. The connector has an elongated body that is received in the channel, whereby axial motion of the connector is inhibited by engagement of the connector within the closed retainer.
The medical art is thus continuously seeking new and improved devices for securing catheters and catheter/connector combinations relative to a patient for extended periods of time without discomfort to the patient, yet which allow for relatively easy release of the catheter or connector. The present invention provides such a device.